


Wet Between the Legs

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Urination, Urine Enema, Watersports, giving up control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read the tags, don't make me say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Between the Legs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon request for watersports.

Time was running out, he had already called the assembly and in half an hour he would be able to fire the Starkiller for the first time. Hux knew he had almost no time before he had to give his speech and Kylo had to leave. 

At the moment he didn’t care, Kylo was deep inside him, fucking him as if he didn’t expect to come back from his mission. Hux loved the small loss of control he got with Kylo, that for once in his day he could let someone else use his body however he wished and not worry about how ever action reflected on his career. He gripped the blanket under him, that Kylo had carefully laid out on the floor for him, and pushed his hips back into the thrusts. 

He was getting so close, by now the knight seemed to know his body well and just how to angle his thrusts to make him lose control. 

“I’m so close.”

“Come for me.”

He gasped before reaching a hand behind him and grabbing Kylo’s hair, getting a fistful. There was a few more hard thrusts and he let down, spilling onto the blanket under them. He was feeling almost over sensitive as Kylo kept ramming into him, and he squirmed on his cock. 

Finally Kylo finished and Hux felt the rush of his release deep in his body. This is what Hux liked best, being painted in the inside by Kylo. Neither of them knew really what they had besides sex and the occasional shoulder for support, but it was enough for of them. In fact it was all that Hux had ever wanted, someone to finally let go with.

Hux buried his face in the blankets, enjoying the feeling of having Kylo still instead him; he knew it was far from done. 

“I won’t be able to stand behind you physically, but I want you to feel me in how clean you feel, I want you to feel my piss coating you on the inside.” 

He shivered in excitement at the words.

“When I’m giving my speech, it’ll be you that I am thinking about.”

He responded, knowing it was what Kylo wanted to hear, he wanted Hux to feel owned and he did. Already feeling wet he pushed back as much as he could, hiding his face so Kylo couldn’t see his open expression of want.

“Take a few deep breaths.”

Kylo reminded him as if they didn’t do this every time he had to make a public speech. Hux was tense from the excitement and arousal. His orgasm wasn’t enough to fully relax him when he knew what was coming.

Hux obeyed without a comment, drawing the air into his lungs. He took it in until he felt like he was going to burst and then slowly let it escape through his lips. 

Despite the excited tension he could feel himself relaxing. Kylo must have felt it too, because he felt Kylo start to release his bladder into him. 

He was holding himself back, only letting it trickle into Hux slowly, his hand slowly rubbing his back.

“So good, you’re taking it so well.”

“Yes.”

Hux gasped out. He loved the wet full feeling that was starting to build as Kylo’s urine slowly filled him. 

As always he was getting too excited and tensing again, Hux could feel it spilling out of him even as he tightened around Kylo.

“Relax your abdomen.” 

Kylo murmured behind him, the hand on his back moving under him to run over his stomach to further urge the action. 

He took another deep breath but this time it felt harder, he was already full inside and as much as Kylo had trained him, he wasn’t good at relaxing. 

“There we go.”

He could feel the fluid filling him again and moaned out into the blankets, slowly it ended and Kylo stayed pressed against his back, rubbing his abdomen and trying to encourage his piss further inside him.

They didn’t move for a while, Hux giving into the touches and the warmth inside his body. He felt still in the moment, a calm radiating from him that held not of the tension he was normally filled with. When Kylo seemed satisfied he slowly pulled out and Hus tightened his hole as to not lose anymore. 

With help he was rolled onto his back and he kept his legs tight together as Kylo moved to with beside him. 

“When I see the weapon fire, I will be thinking about this moment, and how thoroughly mine you are.”

He didn’t respond, not even wanting to talk and disturb the feeling. Kylo’s fingers found their way back to his abdomen; he massaged it with care, making sure not to push too hard. 

Hux tried not to squirm at the gentle pressure on his full body, he hated that Kylo wouldn’t be with him, that he couldn’t finish his speech and share a look with the dark masking. He loved feeling that he was still a little wet and only Kylo knew. It normally ended up in a tangle of limbs as soon as they returned to one of their quarters and Kylo filling him again. 

“I’ll be thinking about this moment when I see the streaks in the sky. I’ll know you are still here on the base with a part of me left inside you.”

“Always with you.”

Hux responded, looking down at his belly. Even though he couldn’t physically see a difference he felt as it if was extended. 

Kylo bent over him, pressing kisses from his belly button to the nestle of red hair at his crotch; he didn’t mind the slight mess of semen there and only nuzzled his face against it. Hux could feel the little nips, Kylo marking him one last time. 

The only thing to break him from their shared moment was the alarm going off to let him know he had to prepare for his speech. 

Kylo helped him up and to the shower leaving one last kiss on his lips before he left. 

Hux turned on the hot water and relaxed as it beat into his skin. He could feel Kylo’s release running down his legs as he finally let go. 

Hux felt so warm inside, so thoroughly owned and he knew the feeling would follow him through his speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realise the timing doesn't match up with TFA.


End file.
